


Thanks

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked out on the white and round tables, their families and friends were laughing happily in their fancy clothes. It was a bit moving that they all had dressed up for him and Niall; he couldn’t really understand how he could ever deserve to be as loved as he was. Through his whole time growing up he had been a bit boring and negative, yet here he was, surrounded by people who would give their lives for him. If he could then he would tell them how much they really meant to him, that they all had a place in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

He looked out on the white and round tables, their families and friends were laughing happily in their fancy clothes. It was a bit moving that they all had dressed up for him and Niall; he couldn’t really understand how he could ever deserve to be as loved as he was. Through his whole time growing up he had been a bit boring and negative, yet here he was, surrounded by people who would give their lives for him. If he could then he would tell them how much they really meant to him, that they all had a place in his heart.

His mum gave him a proud smile as she noticed that he was watching her, he waved back to her. She had told him that she never in her entire life had thought that this moment would ever happen. She had dreamt of it multiple times, but she had been afraid that her son would be too much of a coward of ever asking the blonde that had been his best since they had been born.

It had been Niall who had been there for him when his father had left him. It had been he who had held him in the middle of the nights, drying away the tears that he shed and holding a hand in front of his mouth as he screamed how much he hated life. It had also been he who had given him ice-cream from the fridge and fed him when his heart had been broken for the first time.

He blushed shyly as he felt a trembling hand found his. He met the blue eyes and they had never looked as beautiful as they did right now. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, how he for every second that went by felt more connected to him that he ever had. Their relationship was like a giant clock on a massive wall, on every hour there were tiny pictures of them as the years went by. At first they had been friends, then brothers and now lovers. Before they had comprehended their feelings for each other, their mothers had. They had even planned their wedding before they started high school.

He gave Niall a knowing nod before they stood up and raised their glasses.

“I just wanted to say thanks. I’m so grateful that all of you wanted to take your time to celebrate this beautiful evening with us. To just see all of you guys here, wearing dresses and smoking’s, it unbelievable. But the reason why I’m even talking right now is because I wanted to say something to the person that means the most to me. Ni, you aren’t just my husband, you are my soul mate. You’ve given me so much more than I’ve ever could have wished for. I love you Ni, before, now and forever.” Harry said before he pressed his lips against the smaller ones.

All the guests that were sitting around the tables seemed to turn grey; all that mattered was the two of them. The clock on the big wall landed on the final number and two golden rings appeared in front of his eyes. This wasn’t just some crush; this was the man he would spend every day with from now on. This was the man who he one day would shear the stone with on their final rest. This was the man who he would love for the rest of his life. 


End file.
